Children (GTA IV)
Children are prepubescent humans that wander the streets with adults. They were supposed to appear in every Grand Theft Auto. Description There are variously abandoned baby strollers sitting around trash piles and beaches in the city, hinting that not only children are in the game, but babies as well. One of these strollers, nicknamed the Haunted Stroller, is the subject of a particular myth in the game. School buses reappear in GTA IV as non-drivable wrecks. These school bus wrecks appear in two locations in GTA IV. In the junkyard in Northwood, and on Firefly Island, close to the Screamer roller coaster. Also, there are traffic signs around the city directing traffic to stop for school buses. Also, the Carnival on Firefly Island could indicate the presence of children. There are various rides in the carnival which appear too small for a full-grown adult to use. There is little proof besides these clues that support the existence of young children in Grand Theft Auto. However, many players and myth hunters still believe that children can be found in-game. The only clue that is yet to be found is traces of a child pedestrian model in the game's internal files. While young children do not physically appear in-game, it was confirmed that they do exist. When watching TV, ads for Bullworth Academy from the game, Bully (a game by Rockstar Vancouver,) appear occasionally. It was confirmed that Bully takes place in the same universe as GTA. There is also a child pornography sting site on the in-game version of the internet, littlelacysurprisepageant.com. The site does not have any actual pictures of children (inappropriate or otherwise,) but rather has the logo of the Liberty City Police Department and the text "This site about children's beauty pageants has been shut down. Your IP address has been logged, and we know who you are," against a plain white background. Visiting the site results in an instant 5-star wanted level. The site is mentioned on radio news broadcasts. There are, however, teenage girls that spawn frequently in Rotterdam Hill, among other places. They are known as "SOCIALITE" in the game's internal files, and they look a lot like Jill Von Crastenburg, who appears on the in-game TV show I'm Rich and is said to be 13 years old. They also have a young sounding voice. Viewing the texture files in Spark IV, or (if the one is a pervert) by looking up their skirts in game, one can see that, unlike most of the pedestrian models wearing open skirts, the young ladies are wearing underwear, likely due to the controversy that would ensue otherwise. This also means that the characters seen in the game are likely not Jill herself (since Jill is specifically said to not wear underwear on in-game celebrity shows), but rather middle-class teenaged girls, who wish to look like Jill. Also supporting this theory is the fact that, unlike the in-game pedestrians, Jill is often followed by paparazzi and the fact that more than one of them often spawn at the same time. Additionally, there is a pedestrian model known as "SHOPPER" in the internal game files, who doesn't look quite as young as SOCIALITE, but screams pleas such as "Daddy help me!" and "Oh my God, I've been shot, MOMMY!" when threatened. SHOPPER maybe somewhere from the mid-teens the to early 20s. In the second encounter with Eddie Low, an outraged Eddie tells Niko how he tortured and killed children. In the mission Easy Fare, while talking to Jermaine Niko mentions a school for sick kids. However, this school does not appear in the game. Gallery Images_(5).jpg|A School Bus mod for GTA IV. Baby_stroller--article_image (1).jpg|The Baby stroller in GTA IV. Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Proven Myths Category:People